


Summer's End

by sabershadowkat



Category: Young Americans (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the Summer's End Bash, and Will suggests the gang go on a triple date. </p>
<p>Post Free Will</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer's End

"Yo, Hamilton!" 

"Hey," Hamilton greeted as Will and Scout joined him on the grass beneath a poplar tree. The lounging brunette propped himself on his elbows and looked at his friends. "What's up?" 

"Rawley Summer's End Bash," Will said. "You going?" 

Hamilton shrugged. "Don't know." 

"Didn't you ask Jake yet?" Scout said, then frowned. "Or is Jake supposed to ask you?" 

"What?" Hamilton sat bolt upright and stared at his friends. 

"We should triple date," Will suggested. "Caroline and me, you and Jake, and Scout and...," he racked his brain, "...the inflatable doll under his bed." 

"Funny, Krudsky," Scout shoved Will, who laughed. 

Will grinned at Hamilton. "So, what do you say?" 

"Wha- why- what--," Hamilton stuttered. "Jake and I are just friends." 

Scout and Will snorted. "Yeah, just like Scout and Blow-Up Brandi are friends," Will said. 

"Bite me," Scout told him with a fake glare. He turned to Hamilton. "What my not funny roommate is trying to say is that we already know you and Jake are... you and Jake. Heck, everyone knows." 

Hamilton's mouth dropped open. "Everyone knows?" 

"Well, Finn still seems to be in the dark, but definitely all the students," Will said. 

"Definitely," Scout echoed. 

"Oh." Hamilton looked stunned. 

"So, what do you say?" Will asked. "Triple date?" 

"I- I have to talk to, uh, Jake," Hamilton stammered. 

"Now's your chance," Scout gestured across the way, "there he is." 

Hamilton turned his head and saw Jake ambling towards them. With a panicked expression on his face, he leapt to his feet and hurried towards the spike-haired brunette. He led Jake away from where his friends were sitting. 

Will and Scout exchanged glances, jumped to their feet, and rushed after them. Hamilton and Jake had stopped near the path that led to the crew team's dock. Laughing under their breaths, the two boys sneaked up behind the other two and proceeded to eavesdrop. 

"Everyone knows." 

"Everyone knows what?" Jake said, frowning up at Hamilton. 

Hamilton gestured wildly between them. "About... that we're... they think..." 

"Care to complete that sentence before I start to grow facial hair?" Jake teased. 

"Huh?" Hamilton blinked slowly. 

"Hello? Kidding?" Jake frowned again. "Hamilton, what's wrong?" 

"Will wants us to go on a date with him," Hamilton replied. 

Jake's brows flew up. "Kinky." 

Hamilton seemed to snap out of his stupor and chuckled. "Too kinky for me. I like my men short and...," an off-kilter grin appeared on his face, "...girlish." 

"Oh ha-ha," Jake said, slugging him lightly in the shoulder. 

"No, seriously," Hamilton began. "Will and Scout want us to go on a triple date with them. To the Summer's End Bash." 

"A triple date?" Jake gave him a confused look. "I don't get it." 

"You know, a triple date. Will and Caroline. Scout and his... date." Hamilton's lips quirked, then he shook his head and continued. "And us. Me and you." 

"Me and you?" Jake stared at him. "On a real date? With others?" 

"Yeah," Hamilton said. He smiled sardonically. "Just like two guys on a real date with each other." 

Jake looked at him thoughtfully. "Do you want to?" 

Hamilton took a short breath and let it out quickly. "I...," he paused, dropping his eyes to the ground. 

"Hey, it's cool," Jake shrugged, "We don't want to give the masses any more--" 

"Jake, wouldyoubemydatetotheSummer'sEndBash?" Hamilton interrupted in a rush. 

Jake looked floored. "Um, repeat that?" 

Hamilton raised his eyes and repeated with a bashful blush, "Would you be my date to the Summer's End Bash?" 

A small smile appeared, then disappeared so a huge one could take it's place. "I'd love to be your date," Jake told him. 

Hamilton beamed. "Okay. Good. It's settled." 

Behind the cover of a blossoming bush, Will and Scout looked at each other and simultaneously whispered, "Awww." 

 

*****

 

Stuffed full of barbeque and coated in bug spray, the small group lounged on a blanket spread out in the grass awaiting the fireworks to start. Caroline and Scout's date, Sally, chatted with each other past the two boys sitting between them. 

Will nudged Scout and gestured towards Hamilton and Jake, who were sitting in front of them. Scout frowned at Will, then looked where told. A grin spread over his face when he saw Hamilton's hand cover Jake's on the blanket between them. 

"Have you ever seen anything cuter?" Will whispered to Scout. 

"Only when I'm forced to watch chick flicks," Scout replied. 

"Don't you hate it when girls make you see them?" 

"Yeah." 

Will glanced up at the sky, then back Hamilton and Jake's hands. "My favorite is The Cutting Edge." 

"Untamed Heart," Scout said. 

Will chuckled "Are we pathetic or what?" 

"Oh yeah," Scout agreed. He suddenly straightened and his face hardened. "Trouble." 

Will sat up and practically growled, "Ryder. Jerk." 

"Woah, down boy," Scout said. "Heel." 

Will shot Scout a glare before turning it back on the Brit that was strolling directly for them. 

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Pratt," Ryder said as he stopped in front of the couple. "Pleasant evening, innit?" 

"It was before you showed up," Hamilton said, tightening his hand over Jake's. 

"Funny," Ryder said sarcastically. He looked down at Jake. "Wherever did you find him?" 

"Jealous?" Jake asked with a smirk. 

"Of a couple of nancyboys like you two?" Ryder snorted. "Right." 

"You know, Jake, green looks really good on him," Hamilton commented, smirking as well. 

"Ha," Ryder scoffed. "Well, luvvies, time flies when you're bored out of your soddin' skull. Ta." 

"Ta," Hamilton mocked as Ryder walked off. "Ugly English guy." 

"Very impressive, Hamilton," Jake said. "You certainly told him." 

"I did, didn't I?" Hamilton grinned. 

Jake laughed. "Um, not." 

Hamilton's retort was cut off by the first crack of fireworks in the sky. He shared a private smile with Jake before turning his attention to the sky. 

Will relaxed back on the blanket beside Caroline. He glanced over at Scout, and Scout nodded towards Jake and Hamilton again. Will looked over at them. Hamilton and Jake were watching each other rather than the fireworks. 

Will leaned over towards Scout, "I don't know if I could handle seeing them kiss." 

"Uh, no," Scout agreed. "But we're supposed to be watching the sky, not them." 

"True." They exchanged grins, laid back on the blanket, and watched the sky. 

And that was when Hamilton stole a soft kiss from Jake, the first of many as fireworks lit up the night. 

 

The End


End file.
